


Let Go

by Snapbaeks



Series: Challenge! [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Watersports, Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unbeta'd, horny soo, that means pee everyone, there's pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapbaeks/pseuds/Snapbaeks
Summary: "Wake up," Kyungsoo says, rubbing his nose up the length of Baekhyun's neck before pressing a wet kiss just below his hairline. "Wake up," he repeats, "I'm horny."orBaeksoo discover a kink.





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series of fics/drabbles based on [this post](http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion) that I've had saved in my bookmarks for god knows how long. This is fulfilling #20, "Your own kink" and is also a gift for my dearest M. I hope you like it, cuz I have know idea what I'm doing.
> 
> Thank you, O for the title :-*

The bed dips behind him and pair of familiar arms wrap themselves around his waist. "Wake up," Kyungsoo says, rubbing his nose up the length of Baekhyun's neck before pressing a wet kiss just below his hairline. "Wake up," he repeats, "I'm horny."

Baekhyun snorts out a laugh, "I missed you too." He blinks his eyes open, yawning into the back of his hand. 

"You know I missed you, Baek." He slips a hand up the front of Baekhyun's shirt, immediately going for his chest. "Did I not tell you that fifteen times a day while I was gone?"

"You did." Baekhyun giggles when Kyungsoo pinches a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, squirming in his hold. He cranes his neck to look back at his fiancé. His hair has gotten longer in the month that he's been away and it hangs over his eyes. Baekhyun wants to reach up and push it off his forehead, but the angle's all wrong and Kyungsoo's grip around his waist is too much for him to struggle against right now. "How was your flight?"

"We'll talk later." Kyungsoo says, twisting Baekhyun's nipple and placing a wet, open-mouthed kiss on his jaw. "Right now I want to fuck you."

Baekhyun laughs again, reaching behind him to pat Kyungsoo's head. "Okay, just let me pee first."

"No time." Kyungsoo says against his jaw. "I texted you two hours ago telling you that as soon as I get home, I'm fucking your brains out." He drags his hand across Beakhyun's chest to tweak his other nipple and Baekhyun would be lying if he said it didn't get his juices flowing south, but he kind of does have to pee. "And I'm home now," the words are whispered into Baekhyun's ear, and he squirms in Kyungsoo's hold. "And i'm ready to fuck your brains out." He shifts his hips forward, digging his boner into Baekhyun's butt to emphasize his point.

"And I'm ready to be fucked," Baekhyun says grinding his ass against Kyungsoo's erection, "but it'll only take thirty seconds. I'll be quick."

"No." Kyungsoo's voice is firm, demanding, and it sends a shiver down Baekhyun's spine. "I've waited a month, a 12 hour flight, and a 3 hour train ride, I don't want to wait any more." He slips his hand down the front of Baekhyun's sweatpants and palms Baekhyun's soft dick through his boxers. "Don't make me wait anymore."

Suddenly Baekhyun forgets all about his need to piss, and he grinds his hips up into Kyungsoo's touch. He's still mostly soft, but it won't take long for Kyungsoo to work him to full hardness, it never does. He pushes back against Kyungsoo's chest and cranes his neck, presenting himself for Kyungsoo and when Kyungsoo's mouth makes contact with the sensitive skin just below his ear, Baekhyun whimpers.

Kyungsoo moves back enough to allow Baekhyun to roll onto his back and at this angle, Baekhyun can finally reach up and grab Kyungsoo's neck to guide him into a heated kiss. Baekhyun immediately sighs into it. It's been so long since he's been able to feel Kyungsoo's mouth on his, and it feels so good, so right. "I missed you so much," he breathes against Kyungsoo's parted lips. "I love you."

Kyungsoo responds by slipping his hand into Baekhyun's boxers and wrapping his fingers around the base of Baekhyun's cock, which has already begun to grow. Baekhyun kisses him harder, plunging his tongue deep into Kyungsoo's mouth, licking the roof of his mouth. He fists his hands in Kyungsoo's shirt, tugs it upward until it bunches under Kyungsoo's armpits.

"You're already hard," Kyungsoo muses, nipping at Baekhyun's bottom lip, and Baekhyun whimpers, thrusts up into the tight ring of Kyugsoo's fingers.

"Feels so good," Baekhyun breathes, "It's been too long." He drags his hands down Kyungsoo's back, nails scraping gently, and slips his fingers into Kyungsoo's pockets, fingertips kneading into his plump ass. "Fuck me, Soo."

Kyungsoo groans against his mouth and climbs over him, his knees on either side of Baekhyun's hips. His hand leaves Baekhyun's cock, and Baekhyun whimpers at the loss, but then Kyungsoo is stripping his pants and boxers off in one swift motion and tossing them over the side of the bed. He dips down to press a kiss just below Baekhyun's belly button, and then he's taking Baekhyun into his mouth.

A long, low moan escapes from deep in Baekhyun's chest at the wet warmth of Kyungsoo's mouth as he sinks down onto Baekhyun's cock. Baekhyun's toes curl into the mattress and he slides his fingers into Kyungsoo's hair. "Soo," he whines, breathless.

Kyungsoo hums around him when the head of Baekhyun's cock hits the back of his throat, and Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut, tightening his grip on Kyungsoo's hair. A month is a long time to go without sex when your sexlife is as active as Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s, and Kyungsoo's mouth feels so good that Baekhyun thinks he might come before Kyungsoo even gets the chance to fuck him. "Kyungsoo," he gasps, tugging on Kyungsoo's hair. "I haven't gotten off in, like, nearly forever, slow down or I'm gonna come really fucking fast."

Kyungsoo doesn't listen though, presses down further until his lips meet the base of Baekhyun's dick and swallows around him. Kyungsoo's mouth is so warm, his throat so tight, and Baekhyun resists the urge to thrust up into it.

Just when Baekhyun thinks he can't take any more, Kyungsoo eases off of him, sure to circle his tongue around the crown of Baekhyun's cock like he knows drives Baekhyun crazy, before letting him fall from between his lips. His dick makes a wet smacking sound when it slaps against his belly. "Give me the lube." Kyungsoo says, his voice low and breathy, and _god_ Baekhyun has missed hearing him like this.

Baekhyun opens the drawer of their bedside table and pulls out the half-empty bottle of lube, tossing it to Kyungsoo, who has stripped himself of his shirt while Baekhyun wasn't looking. "Jesus," Baekhyun whispers, "I thought this was a business trip, why’d you come back looking like Won Bin?" He sits up, running his hands down Kyungsoo's chest and over his newly-defined abs, tracing his fingertips over the hard lines of his muscles. "Fuck."

"I was bored and lonely," Kyungsoo says, matter-of-factly, placing his hands on Baekhyun's shoulders. "I worked out a lot." He slides one hand up Baekhyun's neck to cup his jaw. "Do you like it?"

Baekhyun leans forward, pressing a kiss above the waistband of Kyungsoo's pants. "It's fucking sexy." He works Kyungsoo's pants open quickly and pulls them down his thighs. Kyungsoo is already straining against his boxers, and Baekhyun mouths at him through the thin fabric, grinning in satisfaction when Kyungsoo sighs, digging his fingers into Baekhyun’s shoulder. "Take these off.”

Kyungsoo stands to push his pants and underwear the rest of the way down his legs and Baekhyun takes the opportunity to rid himself of his shirt, then lies back against the pillows. Kyungsoo smiles as he climbs over Baekhyun, reaching down to stroke him slowly. "I really did miss you," he says, kissing him softly. "So much." He drags his thumb over the head of Baekhyun's cock, spreading the precum that's collected there, and Baekhyun sighs into Kyungsoo's open mouth. "I couldn't wait to get home to you."

"I'm so glad you're home." Baekhyun takes Kyungsoo into his hand, stroking from base to tip and Kyungsoo presses his forehead to Baekhyun's, his breath puffing hot and damp against Baekhyun's face. "Now fuck me," Baekhyun whispers, and Kyungsoo groans, pushes his face into Baekhyun's neck and bites - just hard enough to hurt, and Baekhyun groans, too, his cock twitching in Kyungsoo's hand.

Kyungsoo finds the bottle of lube in the sheets by Baekhyun's leg and quickly uncaps it, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. He presses his other palm against Baekhyun's thigh, urging his legs apart, and settles between them.

The first drag of Kyungsoo's finger over his hole has Baekhyun squirming and Kyungsoo steadies him with a firm grip on his hip. Kyungsoo traces his rim with a lubed finger as he kisses a wet trail up Baekhyun's tummy to his chest. He closes his mouth around Baekhyun's nipple just as he pushes the tip of his finger past Baekhyun's rim and Baekhyun cries out, fisting his hands in the sheets.

Baekhyun opens his legs wider, grinding down to take more of Kyungsoo's finger inside of him, and he moans when Kyungsoo complies, slowly pushing in to the last knuckle. He flicks his tongue over Baekhyun's nipple and wiggles his finger inside of him and Baekhyun's cock jumps from the pleasure of it. It's been too long since he's had Kyungsoo inside of him, and one finger isn't enough. "More," he whines, wiggling his hips.

Kyungsoo gives him a few slow pumps of his finger inside of him before he's pulling out completely, pressing back in with two fingers. He stretches him slowly, taking extra care since it's been awhile since they've done this, and Baekhyun feels a rush of affection for him; always careful with Baekhyun, despite his impatience. 

Kyungsoo stretches up to kiss him once, firmly on the mouth, then he's lowering himself between Baekhyun's legs and licking a stripe up the underside of his cock. Baekhyun lifts up onto his elbows and looks down at Kyungsoo as he takes him into his mouth again and god he's missed this.

Kyungsoo continues to pump his fingers, twisting them and scissoring them as he sucks at the head of Baekhyun's cock and Baekhyun can already feel himself tumbling toward the edge. "Kyungsoo," he moans, "shit, Soo, you're gonna make me come before we even get started."

"Mmmhmmm," is all Kyungsoo says in response, sinking further down onto Baekhyun's cock and curving his fingers inside of him to press into his walls.

"Oh god," Baekhyun cries, letting his head loll back.

Kyungsoo adds a third finger, pushing in slowly, and Baekhyun moans at how good it feels to be stretched so full. He can't wait to have Kyungsoo inside of him again.

Kyungsoo is an expert with his fingers, knowing exactly where to press and stroke to have Baekhyun coming undone beneath him, and with the addition of his mouth, wet and warm, gliding over his length, he's already so close to the edge. His thighs shake and his abs tighten and he reaches down to put a gentle, guiding hand on the back of Kyungsoo's head, urging him to go faster, harder.

He's panting, thrusting up into the heat of Kyungsoo's mouth as Kyungsoo fucks him open with three fingers, and when Kyungsoo hums around him, Baekhyun feels like he might shake apart. He's so close, _so close_ and he tells Kyungsoo as much, grabbing a handful of his soft hair and tugging hard enough that Kyungsoo groans around him.

All it takes is another thrust of Kyungsoo's fingers inside of him and Baekhyun is coming with a long, loud moan. His thighs shake and his hips convulse as Kyungsoo works his mouth over Baekhyun's length, swallowing every drop of his release.

Kyungsoo continues to suck and bob, making these satisfied humming sounds with every jerk of Baekhyun's hips. "Soo, fuck." He's so sensitive, his skin tingling, and he lets out a choked laugh when Kyungsoo tongues the sensitive spot below the crown of his cock. "God, babe," he gasps, tightening his grip on Kyungsoo's hair as Kyungsoo sinks back down, taking Baekhyun entirely in his mouth and swallowing around him.

He clenches around Kyungsoo's fingers, his hips squirming. It feels so good - _too_ good - and Baekhyun lets out a choked sob, pushing at Kyungsoo's head. "Too much?" Kyungsoo asks when he finally lets Baekhyun's cock fall from between his lips. He slips his fingers from between Baekhyun's legs and crawls over him with a satisfied smile pulling at his lips. He dips down to kiss Baekhyun firmly on the mouth before kissing along his jaw line, down the column of his neck.

Baekhyun slides his hands down Kyungsoo's back, down to his ass and squeezes playfully, earning a groan and a bite to his neck from Kyungsoo. Lowering himself between Baekhyun's legs, Kyungsoo grinds his cock against Baekhyun's which is still so sensitive that Baekhyun whimpers, digging his fingers into Kyungsoo's ass.

The weight of Kyungsoo pressing down on him reminds Baekhyun of his need to pee, but he's waited so long to have Kyungsoo inside of him again that he ignores it; unwilling to wait any longer. "Fuck me Kyungsoo," he pleads and Kyungsoo grinds against him harder, moaning into his neck.

Baekhyun blindly searches for the bottle of lube in the mess of blankets beside him, whining when he can't find it, but Kyungsoo senses his struggle, gets up onto his knees and easily locates the bottle. He uncaps it and squeezes a generous amount of the gel onto his palm and reaches down to stroke himself, spreading the lube evenly over his cock. His eyes flutter closed and his head falls back and he lets out the softest moan that has Baekhyun's dick twitching.

He bends over Baekhyun again, reaching between his legs to spread the excess lube over his rim, and then he's pushing in, slowly, filling Baekhyun inch by inch until he's fully seated, hips pressed flush against Baekhyun's ass. "You feel so good," Kyungsoo breathes, and then he's kissing him, pulling out as he pushes his tongue between Baekhyun's lips, then thrusting back in when Baekhyun's hands fist in Kyungsoo's hair.

"I missed you so much," Baekhyun sighs into Kyungsoo's mouth, "don't ever leave me for that long again." Kyungsoo responds with a whining moan and reaches between their bodies to wrap his hand around Baekhyun's cock.

It doesn't take long before Baekhyun is fully hard again, his cock throbbing in Kyungsoo's hand and Kyungsoo speeds his thrusts, his hips slapping against Baekhyun's ass as they share sloppy kisses.

Despite having just come mere minutes ago, Baekhyun can feel himself being pulled toward the edge again - heat growing low in his gut with each stroke of Kyungsoo's hand, each thrust of his cock inside of him.

Kyungsoo lets go of Baekhyun's cock in favor of gripping his hips. He sits back on his heels and yanks Baekhyun's hips up and off the bed so that he’s resting on Kyungsoo’s thighs, his legs hanging over Kyungsoo’s shoulders, and Baekhyun feels a fresh wave of arousal crash through him at how easily Kyungsoo manipulates his body.

This new angle has Kyungsoo's cock ramming repeatedly against Baekhyun's prostate, and Baekhyun moans, uninhibited; grinds his hips down to take more of Kyungsoo inside of him. His hands fist in the sheets, his toes curling and flexing as Kyungsoo fucks him, pulling nearly all the way out before thrusting in deep, hard enough that Baekhyun scoots up the bed.

But Kyungsoo pulls him back with a steady grip on his waist, holds him steady as he fucks into him, and Baekhyun's so close. He whines, digging his head into the pillows and reaching up to grab a handful of his own hair.

"Are you gonna come again?" Kyungsoo asks, winded, and Baekhyun nods, bites his lip, grinds himself on Kyungsoo's cock. Kyungsoo flexes his cock inside of Baekhyun, smirking down at him when Baekhyun whimpers, and Baekhyun retaliates by clenching around him.

When Kyungsoo's fingers wrap around Baekhyun's cock, Baekhyun moans from deep in his chest, and Kyungsoo moans with him, stroking him in time with the thrusts of his hips. Baekhyun knows he won't last much longer. He digs his fingers into Kyungsoo's thighs, and Kyungsoo surges forward, bending Baekhyun in half and kisses him, hard. It's dirty and messy, tongues and teeth colliding and when Kyungsoo sinks his teeth into Baekhyun's lip, digs his thumb into his slit, Baekhyun soars head first over the edge.

"That's it," Kyungsoo urges, looking down between their bodies to watch as Baekhyun spills over his hand. "Fuck," he rasps, his forehead dropping to rest on Baekhyun's collarbone as Baekhyun comes, clenching around him.

Baekhyun hisses as Kyungsoo rubs his palm over the sensitive head of his cock, whines when Kyungsoo squeezes just below the crown, lets out a choked moan as he begins to thrust again, picking up his pace, drawing out further and pushing back in harder.

Kyungsoo strokes Baekhyun through his orgasm, cum making the glide of his palm over Baekhyun's shaft smoother, wetter, so much better. Baekhyun squirms beneath him, gripping Kyungsoo's bicep, his nails digging into to his skin, but Kyungsoo doesn't let up. Keeps stroking, thrusts harder. He's grunting with effort, his hair sticking to his forehead, and a thin sheen of sweat clings to his skin. He looks fucking gorgeous, and Baekhyun wants to tell him so, but all that comes out is another whine, caught high in the back of his throat, as Kyungsoo squeezes his cock, swipes his thumb over the slit.

Baekhyun feels boneless, his whole body buzzing, and fire in his gut continues to burn, radiates outward making his fingers and toes tingle. Kyungsoo's thrusts are growing erratic, his moans growing louder, more desperate and Baekhyun knows he's close, clenches around him.

Baekhyun jerks at the last aftershocks of his orgasm, but Kyungsoo doesn't let up. The glide of his hand over Baekhyun's sensitive, heated skin is almost too much, bordering on painful, but it still feels so good, stirring something deep in his gut. His thighs shake and he shudders, his back arching off the bed, and Kyungsoo groans.

For a moment, Baekhyun thinks he might come again, but through the haze of his orgasm he recognizes his urge to pee, and he grips Kyungsoo's wrist, "Shit, Kyungsoo, I'm gonna fucking piss myself, hurry up."

"Fuck," Kyungsoo moans, flicking his thumb over the head of Baekhyun's cock, and Baekhyun lets out a choked sob.

"I'm serious Soo, I'm gonna piss."

Kyungsoo tightens his grip around Baekhyun's cock, pumps him slowly. "Then piss," he says, his eyes are dark, his pupils blown, and he holds Baekhyun's gaze as palms the head of his cock, resumes his thrusting.

Baekhyun tries to fight the urge, but his body is exhausted, thoroughly fucked out, and with the way Kyungsoo is stroking him, paying close attention to the head, where he's most sensitive, the way he fucks into him with hard, uneven thrusts, the way he moans Baekhyun's name as he chases his own orgasm, Baekhyun can't help but just let go.

He relaxes, whimpering pathetically as Kyungsoo gives his cock another squeeze, and with another swipe of Kyungsoo's thumb over his slit, he's letting go. He moans as the first stream of hot piss lands on his stomach, pooling in his belly button and spilling over onto the sheet beneath him.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Kyungsoo moans, breathless, "shit, Baek." He fucks him harder, leaning in to kiss him and moaning against his open mouth. It doesn't even occur to Baekhyun to feel embarrassed, it feels so good to let it out, and the friction of Kyungsoo's hand on his dick, the slide of Kyungsoo's cock inside of him, it's all too much.

He claws at Kyungsoo's back, clings to his shoulders, fucks himself down onto Kyungsoo's cock. His chest is slick, drenched in his own piss, as it rubs against Kyungsoo's and he sobs with relief as he empties his bladder, his satisfied sigh morphing into a moan of Kyungsoo's name as Kyungsoo bites into his neck, slams his hips into Baekhyun's ass, then stills.

Kyungsoo ruts against him, his cock buried deep in Baekhyun's ass as he comes with a broken moan. They lie there for a moment, breathing heavily, Kyungsoo's hips jerking with the aftershocks of his release, then Kyungsoo raises up onto one elbow, letting Baekhyun's red, swollen cock slip from his hand.

Baekhyun drags his fingertips over Kyungsoo's back in long strokes, and Kyungsoo dips down to kiss him, softly, gently, a stark contrast to how he'd just been fucking him. His kisses are tender, comforting, infused with so much love that warmth blooms in Baekhyun's chest. "I love you," he whispers, sliding his hands down to Kyungsoo's ass and squeezing.

"I love you, too," Kyungsoo tells him, punctuating the statement with another quick peck to Baekhyun's mouth before he's pulling out from between Baekhyun's legs, groaning when his cock slips free. Baekhyun drags his hands up his own body, through the mess of cum and piss on his chest and it suddenly hits him what _exactly_ just happened. He can feel heat creeping up his neck and into his cheeks.

If Kyungsoo is bothered by it, he doesn't show it, just pats Baekhyun on the thigh. "Why don't you jump in the shower while I strip the bed. I'll join you in a minute." He dips down to give Baekhyun another quick kiss on the corner of the mouth, then he's climbing off the bed, and Baekhyun does the same, wincing at the movement. His limbs feel like jelly, and he knows his ass will be sore later; his cock is red and tender. "You okay?" Kyungsoo asks yanking the comforter off the bed and onto the floor.

"Yeah," Baekhyun stands, gingerly, his legs all wobbly. "You weren't kidding about fucking my brains out."

Kyungsoo laughs from behind him, "I had a month to make up for." He gives Baekhyun's ass a playful tap, "Now get in the shower, you're dripping pee everywhere."

Baekhyun can feel the tips of his ear going red and he ducks into the bathroom before Kyungsoo has a chance to notice. He turns on the shower, immediately stepping under the spray and letting it wash down his back. He tips his head back, wetting his hair and running his hands over his face.

He's grateful that Kyungsoo wasn't grossed out by what just happened, or at the very least that he didn't let it show if he was, but Baekhyun feels like something needs to be said. You don't just pee during sex and not talk about it. He doesn't know what to say, though, if he should apologize, ask Kyungsoo if he liked it. Maybe he should just let it go. Maybe Kyungsoo will think he's dirty and gross and want nothing to do with him. He knows how unlikely that is, Kyungsoo loves him, but they've never even talked about this before and he can't stop the thought from swimming around in his head.

He's so lost in his own thoughts and worries that he doesn't hear Kyungsoo enter the shower and he yelps as Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Baekhyun's waist. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," he kisses Baekhyun's spine, licking a stripe up his neck to press another kiss just behind Baekhyun's ear. He spins Baekhyun around to face him, slides a hand over his chest and up to cup his jaw. He smiles at Baekhyun, rubbing his thumb over Baekhyun's cheek and then he's leaning in and kissing him. The kiss is sweet, reassuring, and he cradles Baekhyun's face in his hands. Baekhyun already feels better, relaxes into Kyungsoo's touch, puts his hands on Kyungsoo's hips and pulls him closer. Kyungsoo doesn't go far when he pulls away a few moments later, resting his forehead against Baekhyun's.

"I peed on myself," Baekhyun pouts, after a beat of silence and Kyungsoo laughs, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's shoulders and cradling his head in the crook of his neck.

"I didn't think you were actually going to do it." Kyungsoo says, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's wet hair. He pushes at Baekhyun's shoulders until Baekhyun is standing straight, lifting his chin so he can look him in the eye. "It's okay that you did," he says, his face serious and his eyes shining with sincerity. "I mean that."

Baekhyun sighs his relief, visibly relaxing. "Is it weird that I liked it? Like, a _lot_."

Kyungsoo shakes his head, framing Baekhyun's face with a palm pressed to each cheek. "Not weird." He presses his nose to Baekhyun's nuzzles it and Baekhyun grins, his heart flopping in his chest. "I liked it too, Baek." He lets his hands fall from Baekhyun's face, drags them down his back and to his ass, pulling Baekhhyun closer until their hips are pressed together. Kyungsoo's dick presses into Baekhyun's thigh, halfway to hard, and heat flares in Baekhyun's belly. "It was actually kind of hot." Kyungsoo's fingers knead into Baekhyun's ass and he kisses Baekhyun's jaw, teeth scraping his skin, and Baekhyun shivers, his head falling back. "Watching you come apart like that," Kyungsoo whispers against his neck, "hearing you sob with pleasure as you pissed yourself," he pauses to suck at the base of Baekhyun's throat. "It got me off, Baekhyun." His hand slides down Baekhyuns arm to his wrist and he wraps his fingers around it, guides Baekhyun's hand to his crotch and Baekhyun gasps at how hard he is.

"I love you," Baekhyun says as he lowers to his knees, presses a kiss to Kyungsoo's hip. It's enough that Kyungsoo accepts and understands him, but that he wants it too, just as much as Baekhyun - well, Baekhyun thinks as he slips the head of Kyungsoo's cock between his lips, he can think of no better way to show his appreciation.


End file.
